


Blessings

by Nestra



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay put. I'll be there in ten," he says, as if I'm a sheepish teenager calling home for bail money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanofall.

I step out of the store, juggling three bags of groceries, and I make it all the way to my car before I notice that it's definitely leaning to the side. I dump the groceries in the trunk and peer around the passenger side. Sure enough, flat tire. Crap.

I pull the cell phone out of my pocket, dial home, and jam it under my chin as I shift the groceries to get to the spare tire and jacket.

"Where are you, Sandburg?"

"I just got out of the store, but I've got a flat. I just need to change it, and I'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Stay put. I'll be there in ten," he says, as if I'm a sheepish teenager calling home for bail money.

"Jim, man, what the hell?" I yank the spare out and bounce it on the ground to make sure it's nice and pressurized. "I know how to change a tire."

"Look, I can be right there."

"And I'm a grown man who can change a tire all by himself, so I'll be home in twenty. All right?"

There's a beat of silence, and then he says, "Okay," and hangs up.

I wonder for a minute, as I'm cranking up the jack, if I'll be in trouble when I get home. I don't think Jim has quite figured out this whole thing; I call to tell him when I'm going to be late because I know he worries, not because I need him to do anything for me. And hey, I think it's cool that I have a boyfriend who doesn't mind dropping me off at the airport, or taking me to the doctor.

So I can look at his attitude like a pain in the ass, or I can look at it like a blessing. And when I walk in the door to the loft, and Jim takes two of the bags from my arms and kisses my cheek, right next to the grease spot, it's an easy choice.


End file.
